


Ghost

by Tricksters_Wings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gaurdian Ghost, Ghost!Dan, M/M, Most tags to be added, Young!Phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricksters_Wings/pseuds/Tricksters_Wings
Summary: "There's a ghost in my room.""Don't be silly Phil. Ghosts don't exist."





	1. Prologue

Nine years old was the first time Phil saw him. He was playing video games, when someone appeared in front of the tv. 

At first, he thought that it was just a game glitch, so he shut the tv off, but the boy was still there. 

Phil blinked and stood up. A hand flew over his mouth to stop the scream from his mouth. 

The translucent boy held up a finger to his mouth, making the signal for "Shut up!" before disappearing again. 

Phil was mortified so to say. A ghost–a fucking ghost–had just appeared and told him to shut up. 

Phil gulped as he walked over to his bed and falling face first onto it. 

He, Phil Lester, just saw a fucking ghost.


	2. Chapter One

He didn't see the mysterious figure for a while after that. The second time he did, he had gotten rejected by Jackie Lancaster, a very pretty eighth grade girl, who he thought was really interested in him, until she had rejected him. 

He had been sulking in his room when the ghost appeared. It was slightly less terrifying this time, but the sudden presence still made him jump. 

"What exactly are you doing here?" Phil asks, looking at the boy. He could determine that this ghost boy had brown hair, but he couldn't exactly tell what eye color he had. 

"Would you freak out if I said I was your guardian angel thingy?" The boy asks. Phil rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

"No," he says. 

"Well, okay," the boy says. Phil stares at him. 

"What is your name?" He asks. The boy blinks. 

"My name? I don't exactly have one..." he says. 

"How do you not have a name?!" Phil asks, wide eyed. The boy sighs. 

"I am a different type of ghost," he says. "I was created purely out of thin air. I never died, and I never lived. I know no one or of their past lives. 

"Since I was created out of thin air, I don't have a name. The person that I choose to guard–although, you humans call it haunt–chooses my name. 

"Once I am named, I am at your full command. You can decide what exactly to do with me, wether it should just be to kick me out, or turn me into an invisible fuck buddy," the boy says looking to the ground. 

"How exactly would someone turn you into an invisible fuck buddy?" Phil asks. 

"Don't know," the boy says. "I really don't want to find out. Anyways, are you going to name me or not?" Phil sighs. 

"What would you like to be called?" He asks. The boy blinks. 

"Why are you asking?" He asks, tilting his head in a very Castiel like manner. 

"Because if that's what I'm going to call you, I want you to like it. I don't want to name you Gabriel or something like that, and have you hate it," Phil says. 

The boy blinks and nods. "Alright," he says. "If it were up to me, I would like to be called Dan," he says. 

"Like Daniel?" Phil asks. "Or just Dan?"

"Will both work?" The boy–now named Dan–asks, looking hopeful. "Like Daniel be my full name, and Dan be a nickname or something?" 

Phil smiles. "Perfect," he grins. "One more question though," he says. 

"Go for it," Dan grins. 

"How exactly would you fuck someone if you were a ghost?" Phil asks. Dan groans. 

"Just shut up, okay?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil learns a little bit more about Dan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took forever. I'm horrible at updating

Over the next few weeks, Dan had gotten closer to Phil. 

He followed him around like a lost puppy, just wanting attention. 

Phil didn't mind. He liked having someone he could just stay up and talk with. 

"Do other people have guardian ghost thingies?" Phil had asked one night while he was doing his homework. Dan looked up from where he was reading a manga–since he could conjure up his own books–. 

"A select few," Dan answers. "Why?" He asks. 

"Just curious," Phil answers, shrugging as he wrote something down. Dan got up and looked over his shoulder. 

"What are you doing?" He asks. Phil looks at him and quickly shuts the notebook. 

"Nothing!" He says, his face going red. "Absolutely nothing."

"I know your lying Phil," Dan says, rolling his eyes. "It's not hard to tell."

Phil sighs. 

"I was writing a few facts down," Phil says looking at him. "I have been for a while. I'm learning more about you so I can get to know you better." Dan blinked and tilted his head. 

"I did not understand a word you just said," he says, rolling his chocolate brown eyes. Phil chuckles. 

"Basically, I started writing stuff down about you. Like I know you have a fanboy crush on Asuna from Sword Art Online," he says. Dan blinks. 

"I do not!" He says. Phil raises an eyebrow as Dan sighs. "Okay, maybe I do," he says. Phil smirks, and opens the notebook back up. 

Dan flops onto the bed and sighs. "Your cute when you smirk," he murmurs. 

"What did you say?" Phil asked, his eyes widened. Dan blushed. 

"Nothing I promise!" He says. He then snapped his fingers, and disappeared. He then reappeared inside of Phil's trash can. 

"What are you doing?" Phil asked. 

"Isn't it obvious?" Dan asks. "I'm Phil Trash," he says smirking. 

"Um... Are you drunk?" Phil asks, smirking. "Because your acting drunk."

"I can't get drunk," Dan frowned. "It's physically impossible. Like eating."

Phil sighed and ran a hand threw his hair. 

"What other things should I know about you? Where do you go when you decide I don't need you anymore?"

"That's the thing," Dan says, getting out of the Trashcan, and walking over to the bed. He sits, and then lays down, his hands under his head. 

"I'll never disappear forever," Dan said. "Over the years, I have watched over your family, Phil. I helped each of them. I was your mother's guardian, and now I am yours." 

"So... You'll just be watching my family?" Phil asks. Dan nods. 

"That's weird," Phil murmurs. 

"It's just what I have to do. It's not like I was given a handbook on guarding you humans," Dan says. 

Phil nodded and sighed. This was going to be tough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the long wait.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic using this website. It's probably not good, but I promise that it will get better! Please leave a kudos and comment! They make me happy :)


End file.
